Batman: entre todos los pasados
by Oriovainilla
Summary: Un año después de la muerte del Caballero Oscuro, su ex mayordomo Alfred asiste a un evento en honor al fallecido héroe de Gótica donde conoce a una misteriosa y peculiar joven que buscando huir de su pasado desencadenara un futuro incierto para la cuidad ¿lograra esta chica revivir al héroe? ¿Qué más traerá del pasado de nuestros protagonistas? Entra y descubre las repuestas.
1. Prólogo

La noche, velocidad, personas, autos y una larga vía. Era todo lo que había todo lo que me rodeaba, pise el acelerador más a fondo y a mis laterales solo se veían sombras y flashes de luces. El casco amortiguaba los sonidos mientras que la chaqueta evitaba el contacto del viento frío contra mi piel; eso todavía no hacia que parara de temblar, deseaba que el causante fuera el frío, el sereno de la noche, pero no era así, lo que causaba esa helada sensación era la misma cosa que reproducía de manera casi involuntaria las imágenes en mi mente, escenas que deberían ser parte de las mejores películas de terror. Para mi mala suerte más allá de imágenes pintadas en rojo y negro eran recuerdos, retazos de mi pasado.

Me cuelo entres los carros, es la facilidad de andar en moto, y trato de enfocarme en las bocinas, maldiciones y demás cosas que los conductores gritan cada vez que los rebaso. Me tranquilizaba saber que aunque mi vida fuera verdadera mierda en mundo seguía su curso, significaba que en alguna parte iba a poder ser libre y sentirme segura, quien sabe hasta quizás aprenda a nadar con la corriente, intentar ser "normal" y mientras pienso en eso logro ver un aviso en verde brillante con letras blancas **Bienvenidos a Cuidad Gótica.**


	2. La primera mirada

-Hoy se conmemora 1 año desde que Cuidad Gótica perdió a su afamado héroe Batman en una explosión salvando a la cuidad de su ultimo enemigo Bane, ganando el respeto y la admiración que había perdido después del accidente con Harvey Dent, y más luego de que el Comisionado Jim Gordon desmintiera la faceta tan heroica de dicho funcionario público-

 _Ya ha pasado un año, el tiempo pasa muy rápido_ ¸ pensaba Alfred Pennyworth ex mayordomo y ahora propietario de la Mansión Wayne. Ya no vivía en la mansión desde hace meses, ya no había nada para él hay, aun así pasaba de vez en cuando, de todas formas era suya y le tenía mucho cariño a pesar de que ya no era lo que fue antes. Tras la muerte de su amo y amigo Bruce Wayne decidió de manera voluntaria irse de la gran casa, se instaló en una residencia fuera de la cuidad, vivía cómodamente más allá de los múltiples millones que le dejo el joven Bruce en su cuenta con la pensión le bastaba, tenía un lindo patio, una casa tranquila y acogedora, lindos vecinos y los más importante: estaba lejos del alboroto, de los ruidos y "recuerdos" de la cuidad. Aunque descubrió que por más lejos que viviera de Ciudad Gótica siempre se iba a encontrar con noticias como esa o constantes recordatorios de Batman.

Por más que las personas lloraran por el caballero oscuro, él sabía perfectamente que su amigo Bruce estaba en un lugar mejor, _quizás en un lujoso hotel en Italia_ pensó de forma sarcástica recordando su último viaje a Venecia. Siguió escuchando las noticias mientras preparaba su almuerzo, la periodista de la tv seguía hablando de la gran tragedia de su muerte, siguió unos minutos más en eso concluyendo que esa misma tarde el alcalde dirá unas palabras en su honor y destapara la escultura en homenaje a Batman que le hicieron en la plaza principal, un evento el cual el viejo Alfred no se quería perder.

Termino de comer y empezó la lavar los platos y ollas que había utilizado, con todo el dinero que tenia se podía comprar un lava vajillas automático pero él era un señor que le gustaba sentirse útil además que así lo había hecho toda su vida no le veía nada malo. Acomodo un poco la casa, tampoco se podría decir que estaba muy desorganizada, y cuando se hizo la hora tomo su abrigo del perchero que estaba cerca de la puerta y se dispuso a salir. Su vecina la señora Beverly una mujer un poco más joven que él también estaba saliendo de su casa en ese momento, era una persona bastante agradable y que puede hablar de cualquier sin meter historias de sus familiares.

-Hola vecino ¿cómo le va esta mañana? Se enteró de que el alcalde va a hablar en honor a Blacman Bagma como sea y hasta le hicieron una escultura mira que toda mi vida la pase aquí vi nada como antes un hombre que se disfrazado de murciélago de salva a las personas eso si único empecé a tener mis dudas de él cuándo lo de Dent pero después de este último loco me cae mejor y…- como se dijo antes puede hablar de cualquier cosa y por muuuucho tiempo, lo que le sorprendía a Alfred es que parecía que no respirara y seguía hablando. Pero le caía bien y para tomar café era buena compañía. -Buenas tardes Berverly, estoy muy bien gracias, si ya me entere de eso justo me dirigía para allá- -Perfecto yo también voy, déjeme echarle un aventón-

El ex mayordomo no tenía problemas en ir a pie, se mantenía muy bien para su edad, cosa que su parlanchina vecina sabia y no podía evitar sonrojarse por ello, pero de vez en cuando no era malo aceptar un empujoncito hasta la cuidad y la compañía le caía bien; y más en ese día, así que acepto con gusto. Quizás no se había muerto el último heredero de los Wayne, pero en cierta forma se sentía solo a sabiendas de que no lo puede volver a ver.

El trayecto fue relativamente corto, ambos hablaban de cómo sería el evento, bueno ella hablaba y él… bueno él respondía cuando podía. Llegaron para la inauguración en la plaza principal, la gente ya se estaba reunida en una gran masa expectante más por ver a la estatua que por las palabras del alcalde, en medio de todas esas personas el monumento estaba oculto por una gran sábana blanca al lado una pequeña tarima con un micrófono ya instalado. La señora Beverly después de dar vueltas un rato y soltar un par comentarios nada agradables a los conductores que no le daban paso encontró un lugar desocupado algo lejos de la plaza.

Casi al instante en que apago del carro una moto negra paso a centímetros de la puerta del copiloto causándoles un buen susto y como ya se suponía la querida señora Beverly no se iba a quedar callada. -AAAAHHHH! Esta juventud hoy no sabe de modales cómo es posible que ni siquiera se halla dado cuenta lo cerca que paso del carro oh espero que no lo haya rallado o golpeado por que si no le juro que le hare pagar cada milímetro de pintura que daño mi seguro no cubre rallones por vándalos irrespetuosos y justo este día conmemorando la justicia y lo correcto esa niñata viene a hacer esto no me parece en absoluto como es que hoy los jóvenes no toman conciencia de sus actos y además…- mientras ella seguía despotricando y soltando cuanto se le ocurría a cerca de la juventud y sus problemas, el ex mayordomo en cambio estaba más atento a la moto y a la chica que se bajaba de ella, estaba seguro que la moto por más cerca hubiera pasado no había ni rosado al carro, el vehículo era un modelo bastante original sus ruedas eran más gruesas que de los otros modelos normales como las de la Batimoto, la carrocería la cubría por completo era negra brillante perfectamente limpia y sin un solo raspón o señal de hubiera pasado más de dos días fuera del concesionario, incluso las ruedas parecían limpias. Pero aparte de la moto lo que causo más curiosidad a Alfred fue la chica que estaba sobre ella, tenía una chaqueta de cuero negro abrochada hasta la altura del pecho, unos jeans desmanchados, y unas botas hasta las rodillas negras. Su caso no le permitía ver la cara también era negro. Escuchaba de fondo los gritos de su vecina sobre la joven, que apenas se estaba quitando el casco, era linda no pasaba los 18 años tenía cabello marrón y después de todo lo que más perturbo al señor Pennyworth era la mirada de ella, sus ojos cafés, demostraban la misma inquietud, intensidad, curiosidad y sobre todo soledad que el joven Wayne tenía, y se imaginó que ella paso también cosas horribles en su vida. Lo que ni siquiera Alfred sospechaba era que desde ese día, bajo la sombra del héroe de Gótica las cosas iban a cambiar… otra vez

* * *

 **Holaaaaa jeje ok soy la autora como se han podido dar cuenta, soy nueva por aquí... (por _aquí_ me refiero al mundo de fanfics en general) así que me imagino que si se tomaron la molestia de seguir leyendo es por en algo les gusto o realmente no tiene más nada que hacer :V**

 **acepto tomatazos, cachetadas, indirectas y demás cosas que quieran lanzarme eso incluyendo reviews y chocolates**


	3. Todo comenzó por ese SI

Dos horas más tarde el acto ya había terminado. Con el largo discurso del alcalde y las palabras de Jim Gordon lograron arrancar un par de lágrimas a las personas que se encontraban allí, las cuales después del acto fueron dejando pequeñas ofrendas en general flores en la base del monumento labrado en mármol negro del gran y oscuro Caballero de Gótica, el público ya se iba dispersando, solo quedaban unas pocas personas en la plaza, un par de familias y algunas personas mayores, eso incluye al servicial Alfred y a su introvertida vecina la señora Beverly.

Ya se hacía tarde, los últimos rayos del sol adornaban el horizonte y la fría brisa nocturna se empezaba a sentir, Mari, el cual era el nombre de pila de Beverly, decidió ir a buscar el carro para ya irse a sus respectivas casas no estaba muy acostumbrada a estar hasta tan tarde en la calle. Alfred en cambio opto por esperarla a que pasara con el carro, seguía admirando la figura de Batman las luces resplandecían detrás de él haciéndolo tener un aspecto misterioso, incluso más real, como si fuera a cobrar vida y empezara a moverse; o quizás solo eran las alucinaciones de un viejo por querer ver a su a la persona con la que paso mayor parte de su vida, a la que trato como si fuera su propio hijo.

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la otra persona que estaba sentada en la orilla del monumento cubierta por la sombra de Batman hasta que está le hablo.  
-Usted lo conoció?- su voz era apagada pero firme, Alfred se volvió a verla sorprendido, no creía que otra persona siguiera hay _hace cuánto que está sentada en ese lugar_ , ella lo seguía mirando y a él le parecía extrañamente conocida –Pareciera que si, sabe… por la forma en que lo mira- se acercó un poco más dirigiendo su mirada otra vez a la escultura y de nuevo hacia la extraña joven reconociéndola como la chica de la moto.

-Sí, bueno se podría decir que si, al igual que toda Cuidad Gótica supongo- termino por sentarse al lado de ella, no podía apreciar todos sus rasgos la oscuridad se lo impedía, pero en sus ojos se veía la curiosidad e intriga que le causaba aquella inmóvil figura de Batman, _se nota que no es de por aquí la joven ¿de dónde habrá venido?_ – Usted en nueva en la cuidad cierto- intento preguntar Alfred con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro.

-Se nota mucho no?- dijo una imperceptible sonrisa en rostro y un toque sarcástico. -Bueno es que todos en Cuidad Gótica saben quién es él- le dijo señalando la escultura, el ambiente se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos que se rompió cuando ella empezó a hablar de nuevo.

-Si soy "nueva" por decirlo de alguna manera- reafirmo con la mirada perdida en alguna parte de la plaza –desde que llegue aquí todo el mundo habla de ese tal Batman, dicen que fue un héroe, que fue una de las pocas personas que a pesar de toda la corrupción y peligro salió a defender esta ciudad hasta las últimas consecuencias, incluso cuando el mismo fue visto como criminal para muchos es y sigue siendo un símbolo de esperanza y justicia- hizo una pausa y regreso su mirada a la persona que tenía al lado, Alfred solo la miraba desde que comenzó a hablar y se dio cuenta de que mientras hablaba su seño se fruncía un poco –Eso lo sé- dijo cambiando la expresión a una más relajada y alegre – El primer día que pase aquí me contaron su historia unas cinco veces, hubieran sido seis pero me quede dormida antes de que comenzara- ensanchando la sonrisa en su rostro logrando en el ex mayordomo el mismo efecto -pero…me gustaría saber más, todo el mundo me habla del gran y asombroso héroe que fue Batman, de sus hazañas, de cómo capturaba a los malos y todo eso, y está bien… es decir es un gran historia, pero sé que hay más; detrás de la máscara, en su vida, en el porqué de Batman, en lo que hizo en los 8 años sin aparecer… hay más, pero la gente no parece interesarse en ello o no lo demuestran en absoluto, para ellos fue un héroe, peleo, los marco de por vida y murió. Como en los textos de historia en eso se resume una de las vidas de todos los que lucharon por la justicia- Alfred parecía maravillado por cómo se expresaba la joven, le recordaba al joven Bruce cuando se encaprichaba con algo llegando hasta el límite y haciendo todas las preguntas posibles.

-Una vida dijiste?- -Si bueno como lo explico, a lo que me refiero es que…- -Todos los "héroes" tienen varias vidas pero las personas solo se concentran en una sin contar el resto, como si ellos no durmieran o comieran o les doliera lago- dijo nuestro querido Alfred interrumpiéndola y ganándose otra sonrisa por parte de la joven dama – Si así es, usted si parece entenderlo señor- _más de lo que tú crees pequeña_.

La conversación estaba bastante interesante para ellos dos, pero el tiempo no se para y lo que comenzó en un atardecer termino en la noche, aunque pareciera que solo fueron segundos los que estuvieron hay. Ambos se dieron cuenta de esto y se levantaron tranquilamente.  
-Disculpe, sé que ya le pregunte esto pero, usted lo conoció?, entiendo que me dijo que si pero por la forma en la que habla siento que usted sabe más de lo que aparenta- Alfred no pudo más que soltar una rasposa risa –Usted es muy perspicaz damita, en vida yo he visto y vivido muchas cosas- -Eso no responde a mi pregunta señor- respondió con una sonrisa ladeada y una ceja arqueada-

-Si- _y se parece bastante a usted a decir verdad,_ quiso decirlo pero no le pareció adecuado para el momento, ese simple monosílabo logro agrandar los orbes de la chica como si hubiera encontrado el mapa al más grande tesoro del mundo.

El ahora propietario de la mansión Wayne mostro una sonrisa tranquila y alegre. Le iba a decir algo pero las cornetas de un carro le hizo darse cuenta de que su tiempo había terminado, los dos voltearon y se volvieron a mirarse entendiendo el mensaje, pero no iba a irse sin hacer la última pregunta – Disculpe pero a todas estas, cuál es su nombre joven?-  
Ella solo lo miro haciendo a parecer en su rostro un aire de misterio y complicidad –Acaso eso importa- la corneta del carro volvió a sonar y Alfred voltio otra vez para ver a su vecina saludándolo con la mano enérgicamente, iba a despedirse de la chica cuando voltio a verla no había nada, como si nunca hubiera estado hay o como si el viento se la trago, se fue in ruidos ni señales, _otra cosa en la que se parecen que interesante_ , se quedó un segundo más hay parado sonriéndole a la nada.

* * *

Y desde lejos entre la sombras le devolvió la sonrisa aquella extraña chica.

* * *

 **Holaaaa personitas lindas que dejan sus comentarios y reviews a la loca escritora de este fanfic, como están? a que si les gusto el cap :3 nos volvemos a ver... Al parecer Alfred hizo una nueva amiga en la plaza y si se preguntan que donde esta la acción pues les diré que hay que esperar los siguientes caps a ver que pasa jijiji ...pero a veces hay que poner estas escenas y más esta q es de donde se desencadena todo el fic**

 **En el siguiente cap nuestra chica misteriosa meterá sus narices en donde no debe y conocerá a otro personaje principal de este fanfic. Sin más que decir se despide esta pequeña psicótica hasta el próximo episodio en la misma batihora por el mismo baticanal (ok no soy tan vieja :V pero mis padres si lo repiten mucho)**


End file.
